This invention relates generally to water treatment assemblies, and, more particularly, to in-home water treatment assemblies.
Water treatment devices are generally used to treat water in a home or building for human consumption. At least some known water treatment devices include a filter for filtering particles from the water. At least some other known water treatment devices include a water softener assembly for removing hardness minerals from the water. In addition, at least some known water treatment devices include taste and odor filters for reducing chlorine or odor causing material from the water. At least some other known water treatment devices include mercury and lead filters for removing mercury and lead from the water. Furthermore, at least some other known water treatment devices include disinfection devices for removing, killing or inactivating microorganisms such as bacteria, virus, cysts, protozoa, and the like from the water.
However, consumers typically purchase specific individual components to assemble an array of water treatment devices that are specific to water quality concerns of consumers. Generally, the individual devices are plumbed together to form the array of components. This array of components typically occupies a large area within a home or building. Additionally, each individual component in the array, functions independently from the other components, thus increasing the difficulty of maintaining the overall water treatment system in the consumers home or building.